OCs save the day!
by TheBlueAlienRobotZombie
Summary: One day, eegman attacks, but all the main Sonic characters are captured, or on vacation. So it's up to The OC's to save the day from the evil Dr. Eggman! T, because I feel like it. I like caution over calamties.
1. Proluge and rules

_Hello everyone. Now that ToD has been deleted, send me OC's and this is going to turn into an OC story! I will accept 9 OC, through PM!, and if you've sent one, you must re-send me him/her. I say 9, because the Main character is mine. I already actualy have one of the 9, so act fast. And may the backround character of sonic prevale! Now for the prologue!_

Sonic was out on a beach house (unwilingly) with Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge. Tails bought the house with his own money saved up by selling off inventions.

The Chaotix were on a little relaxation time in the mountians along with Cream's mom, Vinilla. (Vector insited) It was high time they got some time off Vector said.

Silver, Blaze, and Marine are in there own deminsions, time, space whatever (never played Sonic '06!). They couldn't reach the others.

Jet, Wave, and Storm were off in babylon somewhere. No one had seen them in years.

Shadow was presumed dead. Not seen in almost a decade.

Omegea was off helping someone by being their toaster or something. That or he was a Pizza Oven...

Big was in a swap chasing froggy. No one cared about him.

So eggman saw this as a perfect opertunity to strike. No one could stop him.

Or so he though...


	2. TBARZ story

**Wow, so quickly I've already gotten like 5 OC's! Thanks! Because apparintly it's needed:**

**Discliamer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Just my OC. And the plot. Other OCs belong to other people. Now for T-BARZ backstory:**

A Cobalt bat, with a brown patch of fur on his stomach, green ears, purple eyes, black fur around the eyes, a red nose/snout thing, yellow talons, and orange bone that could be seen through the thin fur on his wing span, ran quickly over to a small building, with a large radio broadcaster on the top. He pulled on the doors. The were locked tight.

"Crap! Sonic and everyone are away, and no one can stop this! The radio tower is locked to!looks like I'll have to stop him myself!"

**One Month Earlier**

****"Man, Tails! I can't believe this year is already over!" The bat, walked beside a yellow, two tailed fox. "It went by so quickly!"

"Yah, T-BARZ!" Tails said, "It went by at practially Sonic speed!"

T-BARZ chuckled. "Yeah. It really did."

Suddenly they couldn't move, and were stuck in place.

"Huh? Silver! Cut that out!" Tails demanded.

"No! You left without me!" Silver, a white hedgehog finally caught up to them. "We always walk home together! You can't ditch me that easily!"

"Heh, anyways, you guys got plans for the summer?" T-BARZ questioned.

"Well, I'm going back to my own deminsion, to see my family again." Silver replied.

"And I am headed down to my beach house in about a month. You wanna come T-BARZ? Tails asked.

"In a month? No, sorry! I have plans!"

"Oh-well." Tails replied. "Hey, hey we are guys!" They arvived at a small apartment buliding, and rode the elevator up to room F615. T-BARZ unlocked the door and they walked into the apppartment.

"Well, I guess we get to relax for now!" Silver said.

**3 weeks earlier**

****The group stood infront of a portal. Silver, Blaze and Marine stood backs to it, facing everyone else.

"Well everyone, we will uh, see you in ab-bout a month and a half." Blaze stuttered.

"We'll miss you, but we have family to see!" Marine yelled.

"So, see ya guys!" Silver spoke.

"BYE!" The group yelled out to them. They left trough the portal, and everyone else went where ever they were supposed to go.

**1 week ago...**

"Okay, so I'll see you in two weeks?" T-BARZ asked Tails, who was sitting n the front of a Mini van, filled with Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge. They were about to leave for the beach house.

"Yep! We will be back in a couple of weeks! Don't let the city burn down!" Tails replied!

"Haha! If it burns down, I was asleep, okay? Okay, so see ya!" Tails started up the car and drove off.

**3 hours earlier**

T-BARZ walked down the hall of his office building, walking to the lunch room.

He heard a muffeled voice coming from the an other room, where he placed his ear against the door.

"So, Sonic has left. And no one is here to guard the city! Now is the perfect time to strike! MWAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" That was Eggman! "Decoe! Bocoe! Ready the bots! We attack the city tonight."

T-BARZ ran back to his office, fiished up work quickly, and headed to the radio tower to have them broadcast out Eggman's plans.

**Present**

"Great! Just Great! Now that I left my phone with Tails, no one can stop him!" T-BARZ yelled to himself. "If no one else can, I have to protect the city alone!"

He turned around, only to crash into somebody.


	3. Lisa joins the party!

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! But now we are full on OCs Already! Thank you for reading this. Now time for notmyOC's first backstory thing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Just the plot and My OC, T-BARZ. other OC's belong to other respectively.**

My OCs

Name: Lisa the Hedgehog

Age:14

Apperance: cyan fur, gold eyes, a green tiedie shirt, a turquoise jacket, navy blue sweatpants, turquiose boots with a gray stone, yellowish gloves with gray star. Four quills fall over her eyes, and she has three long quills on the back of her head.

Pearsonality: SHY , timid, kind, innoccent, afraid, quiet

Fears: orphanages, Vector, clostophobia, evil

Likes: saftey ,friends, peace and quiet

Dislikes: toast, fear, pain, suffering, dresses, other being hurt.

Backstory: Stolen from a fireproof base in the futere, she was taken to an orphanage that starved her and abused her. They were powered by her misery She exaped with a chaos emeral and went to the past her friend always told her about.

powers: Unknowen

"WWAAAAAAAHHHH!" A cyan hedgehog fell through the sky and landed very ungracefully on her butt. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"So, where am I? Last thing I remeber...

*flashback*

_The hedgehog was in an orphanage, all alone with only a cruel mistress that made her do all the chores there. The world was a lot more advaced then it was in other places. She was given half a piece of burnt toast every two days. She always felt alone and sad. One day, at night a Silver hedgehog appeared in her room at night. He left a small device sitting on the counter in her small room. He left a note saying, "When the time is right, use this device to get rid off all your problems." She woke up a little later and read the note. After about a year of the cruel punishment she had enough. She woke up, got ready like normal, then pressed the button. Next thing she new she was falling through the air._

_*end of flashback*_

"Oh, so where am I?" She wanders for a little before running directly into someone. They both fall on the floor/cement what ever it is.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for that!" Lisa imedatley said.

She hears a chuckle. She looks up to see a cobalt bat. "Hey, no problem. Everything's alright! Now if you'll excus me-"

"Wait, sir! If you could please, what is today? And where is this place?" Lisa asked him.

"Oh, sure. This is Mobotropilus." The bat said. Lisa was confused. Mobotropilus was destroyed 50 years ago by the evil Dr. Eggmnan.

"And the date, it is July 8th, of the year 2012." Lisa was frozen on the spot. Mobotropilus was destroyed 50 years ago. The year she knew it to be was 2062! That divice didn't teleport her away, it took her back it time!

"Eh? Whats wrong?" The bat asked. Lisa explianed what happened. All of it.

"Hmmmm... Well this is all very odd. But you said Mobotropilus was destroyed 50 years ago by . Well he plans to do that in three days time.*" The bat relied. "But I'm going to stop him!"

"But, wait! You can't do it alone! Obviously I know what happens! Let me come and help you!" Lisa said.

"hmmm... Well, If you really want to, sure. Come on!" The bat yelled. "By the way, my names T-BARZ."

"Lisa." Lisa said as they shook hands.


	4. Rich Girl Caroline

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! For evil rioters:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does.  
I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, one of my favorite author for her two stories, Dreaming of Family, and Working at Pizza Hut! Now a breif description of our next OC!**

**Name: Caroline the Hedgehog (from Phantomask)**  
**Species. Hedgehog **

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: A blonde hedgehog with silvery gold eyes. Her hair is bleach blonde, it's very wavy and goes to her waist. It has silvery streaks running through. Her eyes are gold, with a silvery tint. She has a tan muzzle and her left ear has several piercings.**

**Personality: She has a very happy go lucky and laid back personality. She's very sarcastic and witty, he has a care free personality and is very reckless and spontaneous, she tends to do crazy things that most people would regret.**

**Special abilities: Control over ice**

****A blonde hedgehog took her place on a wooden park bench. She set her guitar case down and opened it up. Inside she fond her guitar. She pulled it out and checked all of the strings, and then she was set. She started to sing her own original song about finding your true calling, true self, what life is all about, doing what is right for you. This song broght back many flashbacks...

_Caroline saw herself growing up in a very rich household. She was the oldest of 5 sibilings in the family. Her parents owned a fancy antique store. Being the oldest she was the hier to the antique store, but she though it boring, and didn't want to have to own it! And her parents didn't want to give it over to her, so when she rufused the position, they kicked her out. She didn't really care, She took all the money out of her trust fund, and set out to have an adventure._

__As she finshed the song the flash back ended, and she herd to people apporching. She listened in on the two of them. They were a blue bat and a cyan hedgehog. The bat was the one who was speaking.

"So, if we head to my place, we can find the way to attack his base!" Now Caroline was intrigued. She walked up to them, and stood infront of them.

"Hi, sorry, but I couldn't help and over here you say something about attacking someone's base? "Caroline asked.

The bat and Hedgehog looked at each other, nodded, then the bat spoke saying "Yes. The evil Dr. Eggman is planning to attack the city in three days, at midnight. We are finding a way to stop him"

"OHH!" Caroline was really exited. "An adventure? Can I come? Pleasepleasepleaseplease! I can be quite helpful!"

The two looked at each other nodded, and Hedgehog finally spoke. "Sure. We need a lot of help My name is Lisa." She stuck out her hand, which Caroline shook. then held over to the bat.

"And I'm T-BARZ!" The one known as T-BARZ said.

"Caroline. I'm Caroline." Caroline said. "Now, I do believe we have some plotting to do?" Caroline smiled.


	5. Varen's dropping in! Literally!

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! For evil rioters:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does.  
I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomask. Our new OC belongs to AcidFish.****Okay guys, I'm sorry about short chapters, I'll do my best, but I have 10 chapter to do to introduce everyone, so,...**

**Varen the Hawk  
Age: 20 - 25  
Powers: Ulitmate Sky Dive (if the Chaos Emeralds are present nd are all seven he flies up extremely high back flips and dives extremely fast can destroy nearly anything and drill through the ground with this move) Air kick, Feather shash, laser blast.  
Likes: Friendly people, cool moves, the main sonic heroes.  
Dislikes: Eggman, any evil that dares threaten, Shadow,  
Personality: He is quite calm and usually stays away from people so he can observe his surroundings and strike at the opertune moment, does not like pranks and other stunts that caus damage.  
Look: His left wing is robotic due to a accident that was cased years back, his right eye is all cybernetic and allows farther sight, has a ripped cloak on where his wongs extend out of.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A hawk flew through the air above the city. He was trying to clear his mind of the events of the past week. There had been so much that went on then, he was just trying to forget it all.

_He was working for a man named Professer R. Cane. He said that he was trying to streghten the power and magic of science. But soon Varen discovered that this man's intions were alot darker! So Varen fled. Cane sent several different groups to attack and bring him back. One, the Assassin Assosiation, who we're trying to kill him for stealing data from them, was the one that caused his wing accident, where it was lost, but because of his knowledge of math and science, he easily built a replacement._

"Now come on! I believe we have some plotting to do!" The hawk heard that from down below him. That could mean trouble. He desided to check it out. He swooped down to see a group of three people: A blonde hedgehog, a cyan hedgehog, and a cobalt bat. The all looked up at him. The cyan hedgehog seemed slightly afraid, and backed up behind the bat. The blonde hedgehog seemed slightly confused, whereas the bat walked straight up to him, looked him in the eyes, and said: "Hello! My name is T~BARZ the Bat." The one now identified as T~BARZ said. He stuck out his wing. "Who might you be?"

He herd a voice from the cyan hedgehog. "Uh...T~BARZ? H-how d-do y-you k-know h-he is f-fr-friendly?"She said quivering behind T~BARZ. Now the blonde one spoke up. "He doesn't Lisa. He just is taken a risk. And if he gets eaten, we can take that little sparrow down, right?" The cyan one, Lisa was trembling now. "C-Ca-Caroline, t-that m-may b-b-be a b-bad i-idea t-to t-talk a-about h-him l-like t-that w-when h-he is r-right t-there!"

The Hawk spoke up. "Excuse me, but I heard you were plotting something. May I please ask what?" T~BARZ answered before anyone could say anything. "Sure! Go ahead! Ask!" He was smiling like crazy for no reason. The hawk facepalmed...or is it facewinged? Whatever. He said, "What are you plotting?" Again, before Lisa could say anything, T~BARZ spoke up, "Well, the evil Dr. Eggman is planning on attacking the city in three days while no one is here to protect it. We are planning a counter attack!" Lisa said, "T~BARZ! How do you know he doesn't work for ?" T~BARZ was about to speak up, but instead the hawk did. "I do not. If you plan to help the city, and it's only the three of you, you'll get creamed going up against Eggman. You'll need help. I can asist you." T~BARZ thinks for a second. Okay! Cool! Now lets go!" They started to walk off as the hawk commented, "By the way, my name's Varen."


	6. Once a lone wolf! Or Hedgehog

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! For evil rioters:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does.  
I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish.****Okay guys, I'm sorry about short chapters, I'll do my best, but I have 10 chapter to do to introduce everyone, so,... This OC belongs to FunnyGhost.**

**Molly the hedgehog  
Clothes: Black sweater,button down red shirt,white skirt,white knee socks,red converse,& red bow.  
Fur/Quills: Black,long quills in two high pony tails.& peach nuzzle.  
Eyes: Ruby red  
Info: Likes to see horror movies,pranks people,scare people,loves reading,hates it when people threats her friends.  
Age: 14**

**oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxo**

Molly walked through the park. She was looking for someone, it was obvious. She was in deep though at the time. 'Were is Sonic! Sonic has been gone for about a month! Where could the he have gone?!' This toughs brought a flask back of her past.

_'She remebered starting off traveling at a young age. She was traveling alone, until she she meet up with a blue hedgehog, who called himself Sonic. There were times that two would battle to improve her skills. She eventualy meet up with her cousin, and three of her friends. She had traveled with them for a while. She recently split away from her friends, to track down and challege Sonic again. That was a month ago. She still hasn't found him, and is still searching.'_

She pulled her head up. She looked around the park. No sign of Sonic. She started to hang her head, when she saw the outline of two hedgehogs, in the distance. "No way. That can't be him." She said quitely. She desided it'd be worth it to check it out. She ran over to the two hedgehogs, to see two more figures come into view, what seemed to be a bat and a hawk. As she got closer she realized that niether hedgehog was Sonic. But the four of them were looking at her now.

She couldn't really think of much to say, aside from, "Hey, you are't Sonic!" The bat spoke up. "Nope! Sonic is away on vacation at the beach with tails and friend. I'm T~BARZ!" He stuck out his head "What's your name?" Molly was a little taken aback. "Uh... Molly. Molly the hedgehog." "Cool! Well, this is Lisa," He pointed to a cyan hedgehog, "Caroline, and Varen!" He motioned to a blonde hedgehog, and then the hawk. "Okay. So what are you doing out here?" "Well, we're heading to my apartment to-" He was cut off by the cyan hedgehog, Lisa. "T-T~BARZ? D-didn't y-you l-learn from l-last t-time? S-she c-could b-be h-his spy!" The bat spoke upagain. "Really Lisa? Varen didn't eat any of us! I trust that she won't!" The hawk now "Not that any of you look apitizing..." Caroline now, "Thanks! I think..." T~BARZ again. "Any way, the evil Dr. Eggman is planning to attack while Sonic is away. That way he can take over the city! We are planning to stop him!"

Molly understood. "So, you want to help us?" The bat asked. "Sure! Sounds fun!" Molly answered. "Now hopefully we won't get any more unesicary interuptions." T~BARZ, Caroline, and Molly laughed, while Lisa just looked kinda confused.


	7. The mighty Mt Everest!

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! sorry 'bout the wait! But I'm not dead! (Yet...) And, For evil rioters:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does.  
I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish and Molly velongs to Funnyghost. Wow long list... next OC is owned by Fire Assassin.****  
**

**name: Bruce Everest**

**age: 35 (Looks to 21 due to slow aging)**

**Race: Elephant**

**powers: super strength, almost unlimited stamina, high invulnerability, lighting fast reaction speed, fair acrobatics, highly strategic mind, and ability to use short to mid ranges energy base attacks.**

**Appearance: he is a tall and muscular black elephant with two sharp tusks. he have dark brown eyes, and have black dreads reaching to his neck. he wears brown boots, black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a light brown bomber jacket. he also have a black bicep ribbon on his right arm and black tapped hands with a dog tag that says "quake". he also have a green colored enegy when he use power attacks.**

**personality: Bruce is strong, confident, and very sure of himself in almost everything he does. he never take things seriously until becomes a life and death situation, which he then becomes more forceful and more resourceful. he is also funny and is very lively , always making thing exciting without delay. he also don't use his energy based attacks that often, saying that, quote "it more likely to obliterate people to hell then just knocking them out. besides, i don't think anyone can handle my explosive power." this make people think he is cocky, when really he is telling the truth.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

A large elephant was making his way througt the street. His life had been pretty boring recently. He was musing over a way to find some adventure. He sigh, coming up a little short.

_He thought back to his time in the military. He was once a soldier in his time, and was hailed as one of the best. he earned his nick name, "Quake", due to his massive power and the fact that each time he uses it, the ground at times literally splits apart and shakes. he also earned the named due to his most famous move, the world breaker, where mountains of energy shoot up and heads toward the target like a giant wave, practically crushing and destroying anything in its way. he also ages really slowly, so while he is 35, he looks more like a 21 year old. he was soon retired due to his long service when he was 35, but still wants to help in any way he can._

He could over her some people across the street. He did have huge ears. He picked up this; "en we get there, we'll have to think over eggman's normal plans, and think of a way to defend against his strategy." 'Huh. Well thats ood' he though. 'Sound like plotting. Could cure my boredom!' He walked over to them crossing the street crefully. There were 3 hedgehogs, a bat, and a hawk. On hedgehog looked scred out of her wits, on seemed confused, and one was grining suspiously. The bat seemed confused, string up at him, and the hawk just sighed.

"Uhhh T-T-T-BARZ? D-do y-you see t-the g-giant e-ele-elephant?" The scared hedgehog asked. "Yep!" The bat replied. He must me T-BARZ. "Hi! I'm T-BARZ!" He gestured to the others. "And this is Lisa" The scared one, "Caroline," The confused one, "Varen," The hawk, "And Molly!" that was the smircking one.

"Well, I am Bruce, Bruce Everest. I heard something about what sounds like plotting. So I couldn't help myself. Speaking of helping, my I help you guys?" He asked. T~BARZ nodded. And the contiued again, as Varen mumbled about how 'The more the mairer is not true'.


	8. Intelligent Connor

**A/N Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are sure-duper exspeical awesome! I AM SUPER DUPER O SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!I have school, a socail life (surprisingly), and other stuff. So anyways, forgive me please?  
I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish and Molly velongs to Funnyghost, and Bruce Everest belongs to FireAssassin. OMG SO LONG! XD Next is owned by, Cheezel1993.****  
**

**Name: Connor Jenkins**

**Species: Human/ Caucasian**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance:**

**Hair- Short Blonde**  
**Eyes- Left eye blue, Right eye red**

**Clothing: White long sleeve shirt, Black leather jacket, Dark grey skinny jeans, Black Converse shoes. He also wears some dog tags that belonged to his older brother before he died.**

**Personality: Friendly, Fun loving, can be a bit of a smart alec at times, serious when he needs to be though, extremely loyal to friends.**

**Skills: Free running/Parkour, Sword/Knife skills, Marksman**

**He also has no family**

**...**

The group of now a total of seven was walking along the street wanting to finally get to thier destionation. There had been many 'interruptions ans they didn't want anymore, at least, some didn't. But seeing as life just goes, that was not the same plan as what fate had in store for them...

(Nearby, down the street) A Human was walking along the street think over his life. He hadn't exeactly had the best life ever, but he still saw all of the happy things out there. *In his mind...* _He__ wass originally from earth. He grew up in a poor family. His parents were murdered when he was ten. His older brother, who was in army, stepped on a landmine two days later killing him. For the next eight years he survived on his which is how he learnt his skills. He arrived on mobius when he found a Chaos Emerald in a forest which transported him from Earth to Mobius. Despite all of the hardships he try's to keep a positive outlook on life._

As he was walking along, he suddenly crashed into something, and fell backwards. He shook his head, and stood up to see a colbalt bat being helped up by three differnt hedgehogs, a cyan one, a blond, and a one with black fur. There was also a elephant and a hawk. The hawk spoke up: "Not again...ugh..."

The cyan hedgehog, "Um, T~BARZ... there is a human right there!" Well, she seems like a captian obvious.

Mow the bat spoke up, "I know!" He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm T~BARZ! Whats your name?" Well he seemed nice enough.

I shook his hand. "Connor, Connor Jenkins" I say.

The black furred hedgehog speaks up. "I'm Molly the Hedgehog!"

The blond speaks now. "Caroline. I am a hedgehog obviously."

The elephant speaks. "Bruce Everest, pleasure to meet you."

Now the hawk speaks again. "Varen."

There is a pause. The bat nudges the cyan hedgehog. She speaks then. "Um... M-my n-name is L-lisa..."

So now I speak. "Alright! So what are you all doing?"

T~BARZ speaks up. "We are plotting to stop the evil doctor eggman! Wanna help?"

So I answer. "Sure, sounds fun!"

The hawk mutters, and the other laugh as I am left confused as to what is going on as we walk on.


	9. HITAIUS

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are sure-duper exspeical awesome! There is no actaual update todday. I am getting to many projects and paper, and eassays due for school. So consider this story as if it were on Hitiaus for about a month. Updates will start at about winter break, okay? DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! Seriously, don't! I have speechs, short story, essays, and so much other stuff, trying to update is like trying to eat an apple with no teeth! It's immpossible! So thank you all for your paticents! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Blinks shoot for fun! (And scores)

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are sure-duper exspeical awesome! I thank you for being some pasient with this story, and even thought I have midterms to study for I found a chance to update! LOVE YOU ALL!****I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish and Molly velongs to Funnyghost, and Bruce Everest belongs to FireAssassin, and Connor is owned by Cheezel1993. Our next friend is owned by Ballandacup.**

******Name: Blake Nickson  
********Genger: Male********  
********Species: Newt/Mobian********  
********Age: 16********  
********Nickname: Blink********  
********Height: 5' 0"********  
********Weight: 60 lbs********  
********IQ: 500********  
********DOB: December 11th********  
********Alignment: Ally********  
********Top Speed: 300 mph********  
********Physical Appearance:********  
********Skin Color- Green (body) and Beige (face)********  
********Hair- Black********  
********Eye color- Copper********  
********Hair style- Short********  
********Nose type- Vertical Slit-like Nostrils********  
********Tail: Green********  
********Attire- Usually a sky blue sleaved green shirt and a pair of green jeans, with big, bulky, round glasses. Wears plain, gray, business shoes. Has two green bracelets.********  
********Personality- Respectful, talkative, patient, a little arrogant and self-centered, loyal, friendly, sneaky,and helpful. Blink can also be a bit rude and can sometimes get on peoples nerves. Blink can get enraged and become dangerous.********  
********Personal Facts:********  
********Friends: Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, and Shadow.********  
********Enemy: Mephiles********  
********Known Relatives: Carol (Sister)(one of my O.C's)********  
********Likes: Excitement, Inventing, Helping Others, Running, Practicing Martial Arts, Listening To Music, Time-Travel, Friends, and Exploring.********  
********Dislikes: Amy Rose, Sonic, Charmy, The Babylon Rogues, Enemies, Heavy Metal, Problems He Cannot Solve, and Lying.********  
********Gormet of Choice: Ice Cream Cake********  
********Beverage of Choice: Hot Chocolate********  
********Favorite Colors: Yellow, Red, and All Neon Colors********  
********Weapons : Gadget Spear and Gadget Gauntlet********  
********Backstory: One time when Sonic was captured by Eggman. Tails and Knuckles were going to try to save him. Aboard Eggman's ship Tails and Knuckles found Blink and helped him escape. They were insuccessful to help Sonic though. Blink tagged along hoping he could help them save Sonic. Turns out he had actually helped out to save Sonic. Blink and Tails later discussed the X-Tornado and both found like intrests in Science. Sonic later annoyed him so Blink got enraged and attacked Sonic. Sonic defeated Blink. Knuckles saw potential in Blink though and started training him with help from the chaotix. Later he battled Sonic and won.********  
********Powers: Enrage, Water Glide, Chaos Conrtol, Chaos Rage, Mind Block, Mind Warp********  
********Hope this is good.**

******(Reading Headache, ugh!)**

******In the reviews I have seen people asking for OC's to enter the story. Well first, you must ask throught PM, but in chapter 2 I said we were full, so unfortionatly you cannot enter. And in the reviews, please tell me your thoughts! This is one of my first stories, and I need help! (Help with my procrastinantion that's for sure!)**

******O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.********O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.********O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O0.O.0.O.0.O.********O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.********O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O**

A green newt strolled confidently across the sidewalk on the side of the street and thought about his life. His captivity with Eggman, being freed, battling Sonic, learning to fight, and hanging out with Tails. He had been quite bored resently, so he was looking for the house of a friend of Tails. Tails had said his name was T~BARZ, and that Blink would get along with him quite well. So he was headed over to his apartment to say hi and hang out.

He turned a corner and saw the building where T~BARZ lived. He also saw a group of about seven people in the lobby. But right there infront of thegroup he saw a person fitting the physical description of T~BARZ Tails gave him. So he walked in and straight up to T~BARZ. "Hi!" Blink said. The group stopped talking and turned around to face him. "Hey?" T~BARZ said confused. "I am Blink. A friend of Tails and he told me about you so I wanted to meet you."

"Well meeting me sure is your pleasure, but it may have to wait. I have something to get done." Blink speaks next. "Oh, really? Would you mind telling me? Can I help?" A cyan hedgehog from the group speaks up. "T~BARZ, maybe you-" "We are plotting to take down Dr. Eggman when he attacks in three days. And sure, I guess you can help." A loud facepalm can be heard. T~BARZ turns around to see a hawk with his palm to his face. Blink speaks. "Sure, it sounds like it could cure my boredom!"

T~BARZ speaks now. "Alright!" He back up to face all of them. "There are two elevators. Me, Lisa, Caroline, and Varen will take one. Molly, Bruce, Connor, and Blink you guys can go in the other elevator, alright?" Some mix of 'yes' 'yeah' and head nods through the group. T~BARZ Lisa Caroline and Varen all headed through a hall with the elevators in it, with Molly Bruce Connor and Blink following. The buttons are pressed, and the doors open up. Everyone got into an elevator and the doors closed.

The elevators started heading up to the fourth (4th) floor of the complex, when all of a sudden, right in between floors two and three (2 & 3) the elevators stopped moving, and the lights shut off.


	11. AJ and the elevator!

******A/N: Hello! I am a terrible person... This is my second fic, and I haven't uploaded in two months... So I would like to say to you 3 reader out three, thank you. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all that. I have two favorites on this story, so yay! Wow, i am a stalling person... I've been told I talk to much. Well, let me say it again, thank you for reviewing. ****I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish and Molly velongs to Funnyghost, and Bruce Everest belongs to FireAssassin, and Connor is owned by Cheezel1993. And Blink is ballandicup's. And our newest OC comes from AJ the Human!**

**********Name: Aj the human**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Favroite food: Chili Dog, just like Sonic**

**Have sister/brother: Her twin brother,Sonic.**

**had brithmark: one is on my left arm.**

**Apearance: She wear black shirt with her red coat like Sally and blue jean, her hair black(Pony tail), her shoes same as Sonic's shoes.**

**Skill: Run fast as Sonic and Shadow, fight against Dr Eggman. And has dark form, super form. She got almost Shadow powers but dont have chao spears. And got all sonic powers. Has Sliver power and reading mind.**

**O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.**

They were trapped. Halfway throught the elevator ride, the elevator stopped acesding and the light went out. And no one really knew how Bruce fit in the elevator... So they stayed they, calling for help, until somone with common since told them not to use up all the oxygen. So they stayed there silent for about an hour or two into the evening, wasting pressious time, seeing as Eggman struck in almost two days.

So, after a while, suddenly the light flickered back on, and they contiued up, like nothing had happened. So everyone was confused. When the reached the top they saw a female human stand up in front of the doors.

"Hi." She greeted.

Almost everyone was confused as heck about the elevator thing still, but T~BARZ spke up anyways. "Hey! Do you know what just happened?"

"With the elvators?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded.

"Well, maximum weight was over ridden in both elevators, so the shut off. Very odd behavior, but you are out know, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are." T~BARZ said. "So, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, right. I'm AJ, AJ the human. You may know my brother, world reknown fomous hedghog, name of Sonic."

"Sonic has a sister?!" Said all the others that knew him.

"And that's what the common reaction is. So, are you all coming up here for a party?"

And again, Lisa was about to speak up, but then closed her mouth, desiding it was no use when T~BARZ spoke up.

"Nope, not at all. We are going to plan an attack on the base of Dr. Eggman, who plans to attack in two days!"

"Eggman plans to attack?! How did I not here about this?! Oh well, doesn't matter, I'm going you guys, weather you like it or not!"

"Okay then! I would introduce you to everyone, but that'd take to long, so we will sence skip"

A voice speaks in the head of T~BARZ. "No breaking the fourth wall you idiot!"

T~BARZ respondeds alond. "Awww, why not?"

Everyone else just ends up starring at him, like a crazy wacked up nut-job.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_One final thing... I NEED NO MORE OC'S! I AM ON MAXIMUM CAPACITY! NO MORE SUBMISSIONS, PLEASE!_


	12. Slick the Wolf the Wolf of Slickness

******A/N: Hellllllllllllo all my amazingsupermegawesomewounde rful readers! It's been exactly a month since last update, and I think I finally have a normal update schedule going. You see, I didn't type this out in advance. Right now I only have the words you have already read written. But I think I am going to try and update once a fortnight (every two weeks, on saturday). Because I am a terrible procrastinator and have another story going as well (If you like Legend of Zelda, check it out!) I think once every two weeks for each story (one update per saturday) is going to work. And finally: ************I do not own Sonic Cast they are Sega's. I also do not own Lisa the Hedgehog, she belongs to Bluemist45, and Caroline belongs to Phantomas, and Varen the Hawk belongs to AcidFish and Molly belongs to Funnyghost, and Bruce Everest belongs to FireAssassin, and Connor is owned by Cheezel1993. And Blink is ballandicup's. And Aj the Human is Aj the Human's. Out newest OC, name just like his profile like Aj's was Slick the Wolf's Slick the wolf!**

******************My Oc  
Slick the Wolf  
Species: Wolf  
Age: 15  
Color: Green surrounding white. He has a green mask and a green birthmark.  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Clothing: Brown vest and blue jeans. He wears a necklace with a lightning bolt charm  
Powers: None  
Likes: Sonic Team, cupcakes, hosting shows, and making new OC friends  
Dislike: Eggman  
Personality: Friendly and sly.  
Thanks! :)**

**O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.****O.0.O.0.**

_(Be sure to read both of the authors notes guys, they're both important!) _The group of mobians and humans were gathered in T~BARZ aprtment, and gathered around a table with a map layed out on the table.

"Alright, Thanks to my amazing intellect, and Google Maps, (I don't own Google either) I was able to find out where Egmman's base is, and get a nice inside view!" T~BARZ showed them some pictures of what appeared to be a evil base. "So, we need a plan as to what were going to do to take down the base!"

All at once, several people shouted out ideas, creating a loud noise of chaos. After being shushed down by T~BARZ they all took turns sharing their ideas.

After a minute of discusing there was a knock one the door. T~BARZ stood up and walked over to the door. He pulled it open to find a green wolf in front of his door. "Sorry, may I help you?"

"I am the assistant manger of this building, and so you know, it is illegal to host parties in this building." He spoke.

"Oh sorry but there is no party here. Just the nine of us here," He steps aside to show him the inside. Some of the people waved, the rest stayed quiet. "And we are planning on how to defeate the evil Dr. Eggman in about two days before his attack! Hey if you want to, you can join us!" Most people either facepalmed or buried their heads in their hands.

The wolf looks into the room, and at the group of people. He thinks for sometime, before looking at T~BARZ and nodding. "Alright, I'll join you guys. My name's Slick, Slick the wolf!" T~BARZ shook his hand, and after eight more introductions around, he sat down at the table.

So the group of our ten heroes planed for a short bit, before T~BARZ got bored, and put on the song _Eye of the Tiger_ (I don't own that song either!) on for a five hour loop and the planed, for what they were to do with only two days, and a long distance to get to the base.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Alright, time for something I've never done. A shout out. This shoout out goes to my most loyal reader, she read, reveiwed every chapter, followed and favorited; Bluemist45! If you like the writing I do, you will LOVE hers! So what are you still doing here? Go to her page and check out her Dreaming of Family fic! It's awesome, and you guys will love it! Now, while I give a shout out to her, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the rest of you you are all superamazingmegaawesomewoune rful reveiwers, and I love you all! If I could, I'd hug all of you in real life! But for now, *virtual hug***


	13. Not an Update

Okay, this isn't actaully an update. So... I've been thinking... This story has gone stale. I've lost intrest in it, so I want to know: Do you think I should continue it? If I get 3 or more votes saying yes within a month, I will. If not, the story will be deleted. Sorry to those that might vote yes if it doesn't get enough, but I can't please everyone. Maybe one day in the future I'll pick it back up? Who knows? So leave you answer in a review and you will get a final answer to what will happen to this story in a month.


End file.
